Few things are as rejuvenating as going on a recreational outing with family or friends. Unfortunately, some of the fun of such outings is often dampened for those assigned the tasks of packing up and transporting food and beverages, picnic wares, sporting equipment and the like. Often, due to a limited space for transportation of such items, those assigned the tasks are often force to make difficult decisions regarding what to take and what to leave behind, often to the disappointment of at least some others.
It is therefore an overriding object of the present invention to eliminate at lease a part of the resulting frustration by providing a recreational amusement that is highly integrated with an otherwise conventional food and beverage cooler, which, of course, is an item rarely omitted from the outing. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide such a recreational amusement that may be utilized in a number of manners, thereby ensuring that those who are fortunate enough to often embark on recreational outings do not quickly bore of the amusement. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a recreational amusement that is economical to manufacture and easy to play, thereby ensuring the benefit by those of virtually any economic means or age.